The present disclosure relates, in general, to apparati and methods for peeling agricultural products having skins. Machines and processes for peeling agricultural products are known to employ heat in the form of steam or hot water, as well as caustic solution and mechanical devices. The present disclosure relates more particularly, to apparati and methods that include the use of heated, caustic liquids or unheated, non-caustic liquids and pressure changes to remove skins from agricultural products, such as, for example, tomatoes.